Zoey
Zoey is a contestant on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. She is placed on the Mutant Maggots. Coverage Design Zoey's design is one of the most changed out of any of contestant from the Total Drama Reloaded days, along with Dawn, Dakota, Mike and Cameron. In her original design, she had dark brown hair that reached just past her shoulders, with a bright red bow in it and a bang curl. She also wore a large pair of glasses and had a mole on her left cheek. Her shirt was a short red blouse with large floral rims on the sleeves and collar. She wore small black shorts with a red button on them, and wore a pair of black high-heel sandals. Since then, her previous design was scrapped and recycled for the other contestants, as her top was recolored and given to Anne Maria, and her hair style was shortened, brightened, and given to Staci. Later, she was given a design similar to Dakota's original design, with similar hair and outfit. Some differences being that her hair now has two small pigtails, a small choker necklace, earrings and four red wristbands. Her shirt is now a sleeveless red tube top, her pants are slightly shorter, a different color, and rolled up at the bottom of each pant leg, and her sandals are now a lighter tan color with less straps around the ankles. Total Drama Online Interview *'Q': What’s your best quality? A': I get along with everyone! *'Q: Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) A': The Bertles Red, lavender, and blue. Total Action 2 Fruit! I love oranges. *'Q: Describe your craziest dream. A': I was in a huge mall but all the stores kept switching places, so I was always lost. *'Q: Best memory from childhood? A': Bringing home my first finger painting. My parents were so proud of me! *'Q: Most embarrassing moment at school? A': I once had my shirt on inside out and backwards. I think I got dressed in the dark! *'Q: Describe the first job you ever had. A': I was tutoring other kids at school. I loved it when they understood everything! *'Q: Ten years from now, what are you doing? A': I want to go into teaching, or maybe a researcher. *'Q: My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? A': I think I'd hang out with ParkadeTire, it's this awesome band I like! We'd go on tour. *'Q: It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? A: Chill out in a park, and maybe have a picnic. Everyone's invited. Audition Tape Zoey's audition tape opens with her talking about why she wants to be on Total Drama, as she says that she wants to meet other teens outside of her small town. Suddenly, she is interrupted with speed racing outside of her window, as she says that the town jocks drive up and down the streets cheering for the football team every Saturday night. She adds if she's eliminated by a jock in Total Drama, it'll be her worst nightmare. View Zoey's audition for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Trivia *According to the Cartoon Network Upfront Line-up and the Cakes Entertainment page for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Zoey is described as an indie chick. *Zoey's current design highly resembles Dakota's previous design, since her current design is a modified version of Dakota's old design. *Zoey's favorite band is The Bertles. This is likely a reference to English rock band The Beatles. *According to Todd Kauffman, Zoey wil be involved in a triangle with herself, Mike, and Anne Maria *Zoey and Mike's relationship is the first relationship ever in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. *Zoey is the only red headed girl in Total Drama Revenge of the Island. *Zoey owns a pet hampster which appears in her audition. *According to Zoey's audition she enjoys Indie Theatre and wearing retro cloths Gallery Image:ZoeyHQ.png|Zoey's previous design. Image:ZoeyTDROTI.png|Zoey revealed during the Total Drama World Tour Finale Trailer. Image:zoeypromo.png|Zoey in a promotional image. Image:The New Gwen and Trent.png|Zoey and Mike in the opening sequence. Image:Zoey flirting with Mike.png|Zoey asks Mike if he has a girlfriend. Image:34hdiqg.jpg.png|Zoey is seen on the beach with the other contestants. Image:Zoey gushing over Mike.png|Zoey gushing over Mike in the confessional. TDRIpic1.png|Zoey is scared by something, causing her to hug Mike. Image:Tdroti10.png|Zoey with her team during a challenge. Image:Pic1.JPG|Zoey is running with the group... Image:Pic2.JPG|...and is tired from the running. Image:Pic3.JPG|Zoey, along with B, Dawn, Jo, and Mike, see something... Image:toiletdodging.png|...so they dodged it. Image:ZoeyMike.jpg|Mike helps Zoey up a cliff. Image:MikexZoey.png|Zoey and Mike are climbing a cliff... Image:Zoey&Mikehill.png|...but they fall off. 830px-TDROTINEW2!!!.png|Zoey barfs during an eating challenge. 316521_225414274180459_133487533373134_542310_1362392538_n.jpg|Zoey being attacked by mutated squirrels. ZoeyAsHeather.png|Zoey gets shoved by a furious Anne Maria. See Also Category:Female Contestants Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Characters Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants